Fred (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Fred is the posthumous overarching protagonist of the entire Minecraft: Story Mode series, being only mentioned in the 2017 game Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. He was one of the 3 Admins, alongside Romeo and Xara, until Romeo killed him. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Appearance As an Admin, Fred wore black and bluish-green armor, with the tip of his forehead presumably being green. He also had red eyes, blue skin, and black hair. Personality Fred was an adventurous and exemplary individual, but he was also very wise, and cared about Xara and Romeo, showing he was kind as well. Unlike Xara, who believed Romeo was pure evil, Fred believed Romeo could be redeemed, even in his final moments. As it turns out, the latter was right about Romeo. Overall, Fred was completely incorruptible. History Background Long, long ago, Fred, Romeo, and Xara were close friends who lived in a cabin in their own world, and went on adventures. In one of their adventures, they got extraordinary powers. The 3 people became known as Admins. They each built a town for themselves. However, Romeo felt more and more depressed that his friends (Fred and Xara) were drifting apart, and he fought them for control of their own world. Romeo won the battle and killed Fred in front of Xara in a tower, and he died a slow and painful death. However, Romeo became remorseful for killing Fred, so he imprisoned Xara instead. Season 2 ''Jailhouse Block'' Xara first mentions Fred to Jesse and his/her group, telling them about what happened to Fred and how she got trapped in the Sunshine Institute. She also reveals that Fred found a way to depower Romeo. ''Below the Bedrock'' Fred has a much bigger influence in this episode. Xara even mourns for Fred's death and even mourns over her bed being gone. Jesse and the gang go on to Fred's Keep, which was Fred's town, and a trivia challenge ensues on how much a person knows about Fred. Eventually, they go on to Romeoburg, which was Romeo's town, and they find Romeo, Xara, and Fred's cabin. Jesse and Petra have a private talk in the cabin, with Petra feeling bad about the 3 Admins' relationships. ''Above and Beyond'' When Jesse and his/her group enter the Terminal Space, they discover a recording of Fred's hologram, which was originally meant for Xara, with the instructions being to take the Golden Gauntlet and use it to depower Romeo by punching him several times. Fred's predictions of Romeo being able to be redeemed are eventually proven correct, as the latter tries to rescue Jesse and the group from the collapsing Terminal Space despite all the horrible things he has done. Gallery The 3 Admins.jpg|A portrait of the 3 Admins, Romeo, Xara, and Fred. External Links * . Navigation Category:Posthumous Category:Bond Protector Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Protectors Category:Merciful Category:Determinators Category:Wise Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Good Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Animal Kindness